Besos
by Cloud122
Summary: "Lo importante de un beso no es la cantidad sino el momento en que te lo dan" serie de drabbles en donde nuestros protagonistas recuerdan que cualquier momento es perfecto para dar un beso siempre y cuando sea con la persona que amas.
1. l & ll

¡Libre al fin! después de un mes de ausencia al fin soy libre de la Universidad y podré dedicarme a escribir finc *w* en esta ocasión les traigo una serie de drabbles de mis dos parejas favoritas. Me siento muy feliz de poder escribir de estos dos. Bueno nos vemos abajo

* * *

l

Beso de buenas noches

-XXXXXXXXX-

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, observó a través de la ventana las estrellas aun iluminaban el cielo, ¿qué hora sería? Realmente eso lo tenía sin cuidado, había caído rendido en los brazos de Morfeo después de su última misión. Cuando intento girar su cuerpo sintió unos fuertes brazos que lo apresaban, no pudo menos que sonreír al recordar en la situación en que se encontraba. Con sumo cuidado se dio la vuelta quedando frente a su opresor. Sus gestos y respiración eran tranquilos, estaba completamente perdido en el mundo de los sueños ¿quién diría que ese italiano podía dar una imagen tierna? Era una escena que solo él podía apreciar, aunque no lo admitiera, adoraba las veces que Manigoldo le convencía de quedarse a dormir juntos.

Con sumo cuidado delineo con sus dedos el perfil de ese santo que tanto amaba, sus cejas, su nariz, su mejilla hasta llegar a su boca… adoraba esos labios, producían una gama de sensaciones desde el simple hecho de dedicarle una sonrisa hasta la forma en que lo besaba, realmente había caído presa de los encantos de ese santo.

Retiro su mano del rostro ajeno llevándola a un costado de su rostro, lo mejor sería intentar dormir, al momento de cerrar sus ojos sintió una presión en sus labios que le hizo abrirlos nuevamente encontrándose con la mirada y sonrisa traviesa de su compañero.

-Pensé que dormías- respondió sorprendido

\- ¿Bromeas? No podía dormir sin antes hacer algo – Rio por debajo al ver la expresión del otro

-¿hacer algo? –Pregunto curioso -¿qué cosa?

-¡El beso de las buenas noches! – contesto mientras se colocaba encima del cuerpo del otro- Buenas noches,

Al momento de finalizar la oración volvió a apoderarse de los labios del de piscis, una risita por parte del otro fue la única respuesta que obtuvo mientras a su cuello intensificando el beso, quizás un beso no sería suficiente para aplicar el deseo de ese santo travieso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ll

Castigo

-XXXXXXXXX-

Se encontraba sumamente irritado, no solo tuvo que soportar el regaño del patriarca también tuvo que resignarse al castigo que debía cumplir, dos días encerrado en su templo había sido el castigo ¿y por qué? Por haber hecho de una misión sencilla algo –en opinión del viejo- sumamente peligroso que le había orillado a intentar activar la técnica de su corazón, eso le hizo sonreír, en realidad no había entendido a que se debía el castigo del patriarca ¿por casi fallar en la misión o por haber intentado activar la técnica?

Llegó a los escalones de la entrada de escorpio sentándose a observar el atardecer. Habían pasado unos minutos cuando unos pasos provenientes del otro lado del templo llamarón su atención, una sonrisa burlona se hizo presente al imaginar de quien se trataba

Kardía – escucho la voz a sus espaldas– Espero que no estés intentando romper tu castigo.

-En realidad, estaba esperándote – rio con burla – El segundo sermón del día debía estar a tu cargo.

-No es gracioso Kardía, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? – escucho la voz tranquila pero firme del guardián de acuario.

Con fastidio se levantó del lugar mirando por primera vez al peli verde.

-¿Qué hay que contar que el viejo no te allá dicho ya? – Respondió caminando hasta quedar frente al otro - Hagamos esto rápido Dégel. Inicia tu reclamo para terminar esto de una maldita vez.

No se trata de regañarte Kardía- respondió con serenidad mirándole directamente a los ojos -¿cuándo entenderás? Tus imprudencias te ponen o ponen en peligro a quien esté cerca.

El guardián del octavo templo se limitaba a sonreía divertido ante los reclamos del acuariano. En el fondo sabía que el regaño de Dégel era únicamente por la preocupación. Admitía que había sido por su imprudencia que casi le había costado la vida sin necesidad de ello, pero diablos ¿qué más daba si moría antes o después?

Kardía, presta atención – exclamó el peliverde frunciendo el ceño a la par que se cruzaba de brazos al observar cómo era ignorado por el peliazul – Ese es el problema contigo…

Sus quejas fueron silenciadas al sentir unos labios sobre los suyos, apenas era un pequeño choque entre ellos pero lo suficiente para hacerlo callar

El problema contigo – hablo el de escorpio – es que aun te molestas en decirme cosas que sabes que termino ignorando cuando el único pensamiento que tengo al verte es el de besarte.

Volvió a apoderarse de los labios del peliverde esta vez intensificando el beso, cosa que hizo que Degel olvidara por un momento a lo que había venido, pero no lo suficiente para pasar por alto las acciones del otro.

-Quédate esta noche conmigo- pidió juntando sus frente con la del otro

El de acuario solo sonrió apartándose de su compañero.

-El castigo del patriarca fue estar dos días encerrado en tu templo – respondió tranquilamente mientras daba la vuelta –

-Dégel...-

\- Tenerte en abstinencia dos días para que pienses mejor tus actos será suficiente castigo - finalizo perdiéndose en la oscuridad del templo.

Suspiro con frustración sin duda el peor castigo no era el que le daba el patriarca sino el que Dégel le imponía siempre.

* * *

Se que había comentado en otro de mis fincs que haría un one shot del encuentro entre Milo y Camus pero la verdad las ideas no fluyen ToT me duele mucho... ¡MI BICHO! dxndhdhfd dios es demasiado sufrimiento para mi persona. Yo estaba muy feliz al ver como Afro y Mani se habían revindicado de la manera más genial que se me pudiera ocurrir y el primer golpe con la muerte de piscis y después cuando creo que el segundo en caer será la cabra... ¡no! tenía que ser mi bicho y sin reconciliación. Ahh a lo mejor escribiré algo pero más adelante, ahorita me centrare en este proyecto y en un one shot. Sin más por el momento... hasta la próxima


	2. lll & lV

¡Hola!, aprovechando la racha de buenas ideas les traigo otro capítulo, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

lll

Fiebre

-XXXXXXXXX-

Sin duda la prueba máxima que le reconocía como el santo de acuario era seguir manteniéndose sereno estando al lado de ese guardián. Se podría decir que era una prueba a la que siempre se veía sometido y a la que — tenía que admitirlo— no deseaba separarse, aunque había momentos como el de ahora que consideraba la posibilidad de salir huyendo.

— ¡Ya déjenme en paz! –Escuchó la voz molesta de la persona que era la responsable de sus dolores de cabeza— Dije que estoy bien, son unos exagerados.

— Por cuarta vez, he dicho que no— Se cruzó de brazos manteniendo su semblante serio— Kardía no saldrás de aquí.

Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa que amenazaba con formarse en sus labios al ver las muecas infantiles del guardián de escorpio. Kardía era sin duda un niño que odiaba no salirse con la suya; caprichoso, burlón, orgulloso como solo él sabía. Siempre buscaba llamar su atención y no se rendía hasta conseguirlo, pero también debía reconocer las cualidades que tenía, debajo de esa mascara que mostraba ante todos se encontraba una persona noble que se preocupa por los demás, atento, cariñoso, un estratega cuando se lo proponía

— Kardía o regresas a la cama o dormirás encerrado en un ataúd de hielo— Amenazó al ver que en un momento de descuido el peli azul se había escabullido intentando llegar a la puerta.

— ¡Dégel, estoy aburrido!— Exclamó regresando a su lecho, sabía que las amenazas del guardián de acuario no eran ninguna broma.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al seguir escuchando las quejas del otro. Había muchas cosas que el de escorpio odia pero la que se llevaba el trofeo era que –en palabras del otro— exageraran en sus cuidados cuando tenía un ataque de fiebre, odiaba estar encerrado.

— Tienes que descansar— Respondió intentando hacerle entender el por qué no podía salir— El frío que tuve que crear para controlar tu fiebre fue muy intenso.

Un bufido, un cruce de brazos y desvió de mirada fue la contestación que obtuvo. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí se alejó de la pared en la que se había recargado.

Kardía…— le llamó acercándose a la cama, sin duda era un niño haciendo un berrinche pero él sabía cómo quitárselo—

Lentamente giro el rostro del peli azul hasta ambas miradas se encontraron azul y violeta se miraron fijamente, fue el de acuario quien lentamente fue acercando su rostro al del escorpio hasta sellar sus labios con un beso.

Una sonrisa de victoria se dibujó en el rostro de Kardía, una vez más se había salido con la suya. Su intención nunca había sido salir de la habitación ¿para qué si tenía la completa atención de Dégel? Con el tiempo había aprendido a sacar ventaja de las fiebres y de los cuidados –exagerados— que el de acuario le daba. Y esa vez no sería la excepción.

lV

Deseo

-XXXXXXXXX-

 _¿Qué es lo que deseas?_ Esa pregunta resonaba en su mente sin cesar. Desde el momento que acepto recorrer el mismo camino que su maestro supo que renunciaba a mucho. Tras la muerte del que consideraba su padre, comprendió y sintió el peso de la cruz que tenía que cargar solo.

Proteger la vida de sus compañeros de orden, personas inocentes que le rodeaban requerían de que el viviera en la soledad, aislado de todo y todos para asegurar su protección. En verdad creía que tendría que vivir en la más completa soledad sin su maestro… sin nadie…

El destino era algo extraño y caprichoso un día te lo entregaba todo y al siguiente sencillamente te lo arrebata sin decir nada. En su caso podría decirse que le quito todo, durante mucho tiempo se encontró sin nada a que aferrarse únicamente viviendo por el recuerdo de su maestro. Y ahora, no sabía si el destino se burlaba de su persona poniéndole al lado suyo a un ser tan extraordinario como irritante. Manigoldo era sin duda un ser único, no temía a la muerte es más se burlaba de ella siempre buscando maneras de retarla y salir victorioso.

Una sonrisa triste broto de sus labios al recordar las innumerables veces que se vio tentado a mandar todos sus preceptos muy lejos y dejar que sus verdaderos deseos fueran los que decidieran, pero no podía, no debía. Manigoldo era alguien importante para el que no podía ponerlo en riesgo, aunque sintiera que moría en cada rechazo, con cada palabra que le decía con tal de alejarlo, de mantenerlo con vida, sencillamente ese santo no comprendía, haciendo más difícil su tarea.

— Albafica— escuchó una voz tras sus espaldas, no se molestó en darse la vuelta, sabía que trataba—

— Márchate Manigoldo— respondió fríamente— Mi respuesta sigue y seguirá siendo la misma.

— También mi decisión –contestó acercándose al otro — No cuando he visto en tus ojos lo que te niegas a decir.

Lentamente se giró hasta quedar frente a frente al guardián del cuarto templo. Una lucha de miradas comenzaba, ambas decididas y sin indicio de dar su brazo a torcer. Lentamente Manigoldo término por acortar la distancia entre los dos en un momento de descuido del pisciano.

Estas muy cerca— advirtió mientras intentaba retroceder— Mani…

— ¿Esa es tu decisión?— Preguntó decidido sin dejar que el otro se alejara— Respóndeme, ¿es lo que deseas?

Esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, ¡por supuesto que no lo deseaba! Pero de nada servía que el deseara algo, la realidad era otra y debía aceptar lo que era.

— Eso no importa— expresó apartando la mirada — Lo que interesa es el bienestar de los demás.

— A mí me importa — mencionó rodeando con sus brazos la cintura del otro atrayéndolo a su persona— Y te diré una cosa, si tú no estás seguro del camino que has intentando continuar yo si estoy seguro del que he escogido.

Y sin decir nada más, apreso los labios del otro sin darle oportunidad de replicar. Un beso que expresaba la seguridad de las palabras que había dicho anteriormente, del amor que le profesaba, necesitaba que comprendiera que su sangre no era un problema. Fue el mismo Manigoldo que se separó dando media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

— Y por si no te quedo claro— sentenció sin mirar al de piscis emprendiendo el camino a la salida– Mi deseo eres tu Alba- chan.

Y sin más se retiró perdiéndose en la oscuridad del templo. Albafica lo miro hasta que su figura se disipó, sin duda el destino le había escogido para una nueva jugarreta. Conocía la terquedad del cuarto guardián sería una larga batalla entre el deber y el querer. Aunque muy en el fondo se sabía perdedor, su deseo era poder estar al lado del hombre que en algún momento de alguna forma había comenzado a amar.

* * *

Cortitos pero con mucho amor :3 trataré de estar actualizando los drabbles cada semana. Aun así debo advertir que serán pocos los capítulos, tengo en mente dos proyectos que necesitan mi atención y concentración uno será la secuela de incertidumbre donde justifico los eventos del finc mencionado XD desde la perspectiva de Mani y otro es un proyecto de Kardía x Dégel que a como lo vengo pensando será de 2-4 capítulos. Hasta la próxima


	3. V & Vl

¡Hola! Pues algo nochecita pero trayéndoles los siguientes drabbles, espero que les gusten y también con buenas noticias (?) pero, primero lo primero, quiero dedicarle este capítulo a MissLouder ya me pondré a trabajar en tu amada pareja XD. Disfrútenlos y nos leemos abajo.

* * *

V

Pesadillas

Se despertó bruscamente, su respiración se encontraba agitada y su cuerpo estaba mojado por el sudor. Necesitaba calmarse, había sido un sueño… una pesadilla.

— _Otra vez no_ — pensó mientras abrazaba sus piernas y apoyaba su cabeza tratando de controlar su respiración —. _Por favor, ya no más._

Eran pocas las veces que tenía ese tipo de pesadillas, de recuerdos, aquella cruz que cargaba desde hace tantos años. Los rostros de su familia, de sus amigos, de las personas que conocían siempre se hacían presenten.

— ¿Manigoldo? — Una voz familiar le sacó de sus pensamientos. Enfoco su vista al lugar donde provenía la voz

—Alba, ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó cansado. —. ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

—Lo estaba — respondió sentándose en la cama—. Pero sentí tu cosmos alterarse, ¿estás bien?

El joven guardián no respondió, se limitó a observar las sabanas.

—Manigoldo — le llamó el pisciano entrelazando sus dedos con los del otro logrando que le mirara —. ¿Qué ocurre?

—No te preocupes — habló mientras abrazaba al otro —. Ahora todo está bien, mientras te tenga a mi lado.

El de piscis correspondió el abrazo al percatarse del estado en que se encontraba. Ciertamente había sentido como el cosmos del canceriano comenzaba a alterarse, y podía sentir su respiración y movimientos bruscos, era como si el mismo lo sintiera. Un miedo y odio lo habían inundado ante una oscuridad total donde gritos, risas y llantos se escuchaban. Sin duda algo tenía esa época del año que alteraba a su compañero.

—Lamento haberte despertado — escucho decir al otro mientras le liberaba apenas lo suficiente para poder ver su rostro —. Supongo que aun tienes parte de mi cosmos en tu interior.

Una sonrisa fue toda la contestación del pisciano antes de inclinarse y darle un beso. Ahora con mayor razón quería conocer los miedos y temores su italiano. Por unos momentos logró sentir lo que el sentía y era algo que no deseaba vivir ni que el otro siguiera sufriendo.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche — mencionó separándose del otro —. Por favor.

El doceavo guardián se limitó a asentir accediendo a la petición del canceriano. Acomodándose en la cama quedaron frente a frente, con el pasar de los minutos fueron los ojos de Manigoldo que lentamente comenzaron a cerrarse, el cansancio y el sueño comenzaban a invadirle. Se sentía seguro, tranquilo la presencia de su compañero siempre lograba evaporar todos esos malos recuerdos que le asaltaban y Albafica, el simplemente velaría el sueño de esa persona que era importante para él y debía admitirlo, dormir a su lado era algo a lo que podía acostumbrarse.

Vl

Travesura

Lo mataría, sin duda lo mataría. ¿Dónde las habría ocultado? No las encontraba por ninguna parte, había revisado cada habitación y rincón del templo y no los encontraba por ningún lado.

— ¿Dónde las oculto? — pregunto revisando por milésima vez los estantes de su biblioteca

Si era una de las bromas de Kardía que se fuera preparando, lo dejaría encerrado un mes en un ataúd de hielo. Su estado de ánimo podía no verse reflejado en su rostro sereno pero bastaba con observar las esquinas de las paredes y ver los pequeños fragmentos de hielo que comenzaban a formarse.

— ¿Por qué diantres hace tanto frio aquí? — escuchó una voz afuera de la habitación. Rápidamente salió del lugar en busca del culpable de todo.

—Kardía, ¿en dónde están? — preguntó con un tono de voz molesto perceptible para ese guardián.

—Buenas noches a ti también — respondió divertido —. Se puede saber ¿por qué diablos hace más frio de lo normal?, ¡E l techo está completamente congelado!

—No estoy de humor, respóndeme Kardía ¿en dónde están? —

—No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando —afirmó confundido —. ¿Dónde están que cosa?

— ¡Mis lentes! Tú los tomaste y no es una pregunta es una afirmación. Eres el único que capaz de hacer este tipo de jugarretas con tal de que no lea mis libros. —

—Pues lamento decirle señor acusador sin pruebas que no he sido yo —

—Deja de mentir, tú eres el único que tiene una motivo para querer deshacerte de ellos —recrimino molestó

— ¡Pues déjame decirte que no fui yo! —Respondió molesto cruzándose de brazos —. No tengo idea de donde están tus estúpidos lentes, además te recuerdo que no he pisado tu templo desde hace dos días y cuando decido venir me atacas y acusas de algo que no cometí mejor me regreso a mi templo.

Un silencio invadió el lugar. Dégel analizó un momento las palabras del escorpio, ciertamente tenía razón. Desde hace dos días el peli azul no se había acercado a su templo debido a una misión que había ido.

—Espera Kardía —menciono deteniéndole al ver que se marchaba —. Lo siento, olvide completamente que estabas fuera, pero es que tú eres el único…

—Ni creas que te perdonare fácilmente — exclamó fingiéndose herido —. Me acusaste de algo que no he cometido

—Kardía — le llamó. Al ver que el de escorpio seguía con su enojo se paró frente a él rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos —. ¿Me perdonas? No debí acusarte sin pruebas.

—No, heriste mi orgullo —

—Por favor—

—Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya, necesitaras hacer algo más que simplemente abrazarte a mí —

— ¿Y si hago esto? — Preguntó besando al peli azul, siendo al instante correspondido — ¿Es suficiente?

—Creo que es suficiente, por ahora — respondió sonriente —. ¿Ya buscaste en todas las habitaciones?

—Sí, pero no encuentro nada —suspiro cansado —. Quizás alguna de las sacerdotisas los guardo.

—Te ayudare a buscarlos, anda— se dirigió a las habitaciones —. Tú busca en ese cuarto y yo en este.

Sin duda tendría que buscar el lugar y momento adecuado para dejar los lentes del peli verde. No debía enterarse o de lo contrario sería encerrado en un ataúd de hielo sobre todo por la escenita que se acaba de montar. Dégel nunca tendría que enterarse de que antes de su misión se había adueñado de esos anteojos con el objetivo de molestarle e impedirle que leyera y ahora estaban escondidos en su armadura, quizás debería fingir que los busca durante un buen rato para después encontrarlos "casualmente".

* * *

Y bueno, la verdad tenía días queriéndolo escribir el de Kadía y se me hizo XD ojala Dégel no descubra su travesura. Respecto al finc de Mani y Alba pues tengo que decirlo, les he dado tremendo spoiler de lo que tratara el proyecto que les he estado mencionando, no con la escena pero si con la idea central solo que aun debo investigar algunas cosas. Pasando a otra noticia buena, ¡mi nuevo proyecto está listo! espero estar subiendo el primer capítulo la próxima semana, el finc tendrá por título… Consecuencias y está dedicado a la pareja de Kardía y Dégel pero también habrá menciones de Alba y Mani –la que no puedo evitar incluirlos- creo que son todos los avisos, hasta la próxima.


	4. Vll & Vlll

Hola ¿cómo han estado? Trayéndoles el penúltimo capítulo de este finc, mis dos parejas predilectas 3 espero que les guste, nos leemos abajo

* * *

Vll

Desquite

-XXXXXXXXX-

—Por favor —

—….—

—No puedes ser tan cruel —

—…—

—Esto es demasiado de tu parte—

—….—

—Piedad… por favor —

—…—

— ¡Respóndeme con un demonio! — escuchó el grito de su compañero

Silencio era lo último que encontraría en ese lugar, pero no le importaba. Tener a Kardía suplicando era algo nuevo pero extrañamente estaba disfrutando ¿por qué no había hecho eso antes? Sin duda se podría haberse ahorrado mil y un momentos irritantes.

—Dégel, ¿al menos podrías soltarme? —Preguntó mientras forcejeaba intentando romper sin éxito el hielo que cubrían sus manos y piernas.

—Si no te callas será tu boca la que congele — respondió tranquilamente pasando la hoja de su libro.

Se encontraban en su templo, aprovechando una de las visitas del escorpio logro inmovilizarlo congelando sus manos y piernas ¿cómo había logrado eso? Fácilmente, intencionalmente había colocado a un lado de su escritorio un recipiente con manzanas, las favoritas de su pareja, al intentar tomar una logro hacer que bajara la guardia tumbándolo en su cama y congelándole brazos y piernas, en el proceso sus preciosas frutas habían sido congeladas, razón por la cual se encontraba gritando. ¿Tanto amor le tenía a esos frutos que se preocupaba más por ellos que por su situación? Sin duda el de escorpio tenía que ordenar sus prioridades.

—Dégel por favor… — seguía suplicando —. Las manzanas, ¿qué te hice para merecer esto?

Sin decir nada, el de acuario descongelo una de las manazas, comiendo un trozo del fruto escuchando los reclamos del peli azul. Lentamente se paró dirigiéndose a su cama. Su expresión era tan serena como siempre

— ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Tan rápido lo olvidaste? — Preguntó sentándose encima de su compañero quien tenía sus manos al lado de su cabeza sin posibilidad de moverse.

—Hueles a manzana — respondió embriagado por el aroma.

Lentamente Dégel acorto la distancia besando los labios del escorpio quien demandantemente devoraba los labios del acuariano, disfrutando el sabor de sus dos cosas predilectas: el sabor de la manzana y los labios de su pareja.

—Te quedaras así —inició a hablar el de acuario separándose lentamente— hasta que termine mi libro. Quizás durante este tiempo recuerdes que fue lo que hiciste.

Finalizo parándose de la cama y tomando su libro saliendo de su templo.

— ¡Dégel regresa!, podemos hablarlo, ¡Dégel! — gritó el de escorpio tratando de llamar inútilmente al peli verde.

Una sonrisa en los labios de acuario se mostró llegando a la entraba de su templo, tranquilamente tomó asiento en uno de los escalones dispuesto a terminar de leer su libro y quizás después liberaría al peli azul. La última jugarreta del escorpio había terminado con su paciencia, sin duda sería un buen escarmiento por esconderle sus lentes y hacerse el ofendido cuando le acuso, y salió corriendo cuando le descubrió sacando sus anteojos de la armadura e intentar ponerlos en uno de los estantes.

Vlll

Sonrisa

-XXXXXXXXX-

Albafica siempre se caracterizó del resto de los santos por ser una persona antisocial, siempre alejaba a las personas que intentaban acercarse incluso a sus hermanos de orden, aunque todos sabían que no era porque fuera una mala persona, era todo lo contrario. Los protegía y para protegerlos debían estar lejos de su presencia. Su sangre era su arma y a la vez su maldición.. Si sabía perfectamente las consecuencias de permitirse tener contacto con otro ¿cómo es que llegó a ese punto? Estar sentado a las fueras del santuario recargado en uno de los árboles disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad del lugar teniendo en sus piernas la cabeza de ese santo escandaloso que dormía plácidamente.

Una de sus manos había sido capturada por la del otro, observo el semblante tranquilo del canceriano, sentía y veía como el pecho del otro subía y bajaba tranquilamente signo irrefutable de estar completamente dormido.

 _—Manigoldo, por favor — suplicó tratando de alejarse —. Sabes que no puedo, no sin lastimarte._

 _—Albafica — respondió seriamente acercándose al otro —. Apartarme de tu lado es lo que más puede herirme._

 _—Sabes que no puedo yo… —Intentó convencerlo pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando el otro poso un dedo en sus labios callándole._

 _—Si puedes, yo sé que tú puedes. El punto es que te decidas — expresó sonriéndole_

 _Y fue incapaz de seguir rechazando, de emitir alguna palabra, ese gesto… esa sonrisa le había desarmado completamente. Manigoldo tenía razón no quería apartarlo de su lado, quería que estuviera con él, por un momento se permitió sentir, dejando que el canceriano lo besara, sin saber que sería la primera vez de muchas._

Un suave respiro escapo de sus labios, había muchas cosas que amaba de Manigoldo. Pero su favorita, aquella que le hacía sentir seguro y tranquilo era observar la sonrisa que poseía. Ese simple gesto había logrado tumbar cada muralla que él había creado en torno a su persona. Todo había sido inútil, poco a poco cada una de sus defensas fueron derrotadas hasta caer en los brazos del de cáncer.

Tan distraído estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando una mano tomó un mechón de su cabello hasta que sintió pequeños tirones del mismo que le hicieron bajar la cabeza y observar que un par de ojos azules le miraban.

— ¿En qué piensas? — preguntó mientras se incorporaba quedando frente al pisciano.

— En nada —

—Mentiroso…— respondió dedicándole una sonrisa, aquella que solo le dedicaba a él.

—Solo recordaba—

— ¿Qué recordabas? — preguntó acortando la distancia entre ellos

—Lo mucho que me gusta tu sonrisa — admitió sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer. —. Es como si me pertenecieran.

La sonrisa de Manigoldo se ensanchó al escuchar la confesión de su pisciano, lentamente acaricio una de sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios delineándolos.

—Todas mis sonrisas te pertenecen, Alba-chan — finalizó besándolo.

* * *

Dégel se dio cuenta de la travesura del escorpio, le dio donde más le duele al pobre XD ¡las manzanas! La venganza de acuario, me da risa imaginarme la escena. Y mi amado Alba-chan es tan lindo, yo sé que adora ser el centro de atención de la vida de Mani, son simplemente amor.

El siguiente capítulo será el último, como había dicho anteriormente este finc tendría pocos capítulos, sobre todo porque quiero concentrarme en dos fincs que tengo planeados (sin contar el de consecuencias) así que bueno, que estén bien, hasta la próxima


	5. lX y X

Cinco capítulos, diez drabbles :3 quise juntar a estas dos parejas en uno solo, por lo tanto es un poco más largo que los demás, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

lX y X

Niños

-XXXXXXXXX-

— ¡Ya dije que no!

—Admite que es verdad.

—Crustáceo idiota.

—Antorcha humana.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo que escuchaste, idiota.

—Te haré probar mi aguja escarlata.

—Inténtalo, arrojare tu alma al infierno antes de que lances el primer ataque.

Llevaba ya varios minutos observando a esos dos gritándose y discutiendo por sabrán los dioses que cosa, tan sumergidos estaban en su discusión que no se percataron de su presencia. Se encontraban en la entrada del Coliseo, afortunadamente era muy temprano para que los demás aprendices estuvieran en el lugar, se había extrañado al sentir el cosmos alterado de su pareja sobre todo viendo la hora que era, sin duda estaba tramando algo, lo mejor sería y asegurarse que no estuviera cometiendo alguna estupidez por lo que decidió salir y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

—Buenos días, Albafica — escuchó una voz que le saludaba, haciendo que despegara su vista de esos dos, dirigiéndola al recién llegado.

—Dégel — saludo viendo como el de acuario se detenía a un lado suyo, observando la escena.

—Así que aquí estaba — suspiro con cansancio —. Al parecer también notaste sus alteraciones

—SÍ, no es común que Manigoldo este despierto tan temprano —explicó cruzándose de brazos —. Quise cerciorarme de que no estuviera metiéndose en problemas.

—Que Manigoldo y Kardía estén despiertos a esta hora y precisamente en este lugar, no es una buena señal — comentó imitando la acción del de piscis—. Individualmente son un caos, estando juntos son un verdadero peligro.

El de piscis se limitó a asentir dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada a donde se encontraban los dos involucrados, seguían sin percatarse de que eran observados.

—Reconoce que tengo la razón.

—Reconozco que eres un verdadero idiota.

— ¿A quién le dijiste idiota?

— ¡Por supuesto que a ti, idiota!

Un suspiro salió de los labios de ambos guardianes quienes observaban a sus respectivas parejas.

—Actúan como niños — habló el peli verde —.Ni siquiera han notado nuestra presencia.

—Manigoldo es un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto.

—Kardía es igual.

Ambos santos sonrieron sin mirarse, cáncer y escorpio no eran tan distintos eran infantiles, irritantes, arrogantes, burlones, competitivos, siempre buscaban llamar su atención. Así que entendían perfectamente el sentir del otro.

— ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo…. —

— ¿Lo soportas sin perder la cabeza? — finalizo el peli celesta

— ¡Dégel! —

—¡Alba-chan! —

Escucharon que les llenaban los dos peli azules mientras se acercaban.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? — preguntó el de escorpio quedando unos escalones debajo de donde estaban piscis y acuario.

—Eso deberíamos preguntar nosotros — respondió el peli verde viendo directamente al de escorpio.

Albafica no comentó nada pero veía fijamente a su italiano buscando algún indicio que le revelara los motivos del por qué estaba en ese lugar.

Después de unos minutos de silencio en los que cáncer y escorpio miraban fijamente a sus respectivas parejas, voltearon a mirarse entre sí, dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada a sus interrogadores.

—Nada — respondieron al mismo tiempo intentando aparentar tranquilidad

La mirada violeta y azul se ensombreció al escuchar y sentir el nerviosismo que les rodeaba. Les miraron esperando a que cualquiera de los dos se rindiera y hablara.

Mientras tanto, escorpio y cáncer posaban su mirada en cualquier lugar evitando la mirada de su pareja aunque podían sentirla, esa mirada penetrante y acusadora. Sus intenciones de salir huyendo eran pocas, Degel y Albafica los conocían demasiado bien y no les darían el suficiente espacio para escapar.

Kardia buscaba no mirar directamente esos ojos violetas pero entendía perfectamente el mensaje de Dégel: " Habla o te congelare una semana completa"

Por su lado Manigoldo no estaba en mejor situación, la mirada aguda y decidida de Albafica le dejaba un mensaje fuerte y claro: "Si huyes olvídate de entrar a mi cama por un buen tiempo"

Tanto acuario como piscis intentaban disimular la sonrisa que buscaba dibujarse en sus labios, en verdad que esos dos parecían unos niños pequeños que intentaba ocultar la travesura que habían hecho. El silencio continuo unos minutos más, cuatro pares de ojos seguían observando fijamente a sus compañeros quienes seguían evadiendo su mirada.

— ¡FUE SU CULPA! — gritaron ambos señalando al otro.

— ¡¿Mi culpa?! — preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—Todo fue idea tuya.

—Claro que no.

—Esto fue culpa tuya, te dije que debías salir de aquí cuanto antes.

—Tú eres el que se puso de necio.

—La idea fue tuya.

—Pero tú quisiste ponerla en práctica.

—Idiota.

—Imbécil.

—Alacrán defectuoso.

—Cangrejo inútil.

Y una nueva discusión surgía entre ambos peli azules. "Lo sabía" fue el pensamiento que surgió en la mente del doceavo y décimo guardián.

—Kardía—llamó el peli verde intentando calmarle

—Manigoldo — Habló el peli celeste como advertencia de que se calmara.

Ambos caballeros guardaron silencio al escuchar su nombre, sabían lo que seguía , les cuestionarían acerca del nuevo "problema" que habían creado, nuevamente una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa fue la señal que se dieron para salvarse momentáneamente de la situación

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera preguntar algo, fueron silenciados al ser besados haciéndoles olvidar que debían averiguar.

Y era en esos momentos, que tanto Albafica como Dégel recordaban la respuesta a la pregunta que se habían planteado. Soportaban muchas de las cosas que sus parejas hacían porque al final quizás era su culpa, cada vez que sus parejas hacían algo y ellos intentaban reñirles un simple acto, una mirada, un beso. Simplemente los desarmaban completamente olvidando lo que deberían decir. Pero en esta ocasión no se saldrían con la suya, claro que no. De alguna forma u otra les obligarían a que confesaran pero por ahora disfrutarían del momento.

* * *

¡Fin! Pues esto fue el último capítulo, espero que les gustara, realmente adoro imaginarme las discusiones entre Cáncer y Escorpio es que los dos son tan infantiles pero leales y buenos :3 y pobres de Dégel y Albafica yo sé que ambos entienden el dolor de cabeza del otro XD pero así los aman. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Es una pena que termine pero en verdad debo centrarme en mis otros proyectos, pronto entrare a la escuela y posiblemente no escriba en un buen rato o tarde en hacerlo. Bueno, espero leerlas en otras historias.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
